


Little Pieces Of The Nothing That Fall

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [10]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Brother/Brother Incest, Crying, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Sad, Shout It Out Era, Sibling Incest, Slash, Taylor Leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What else do you want from me?? I’ve given you everything!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces Of The Nothing That Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



"What else do you want from me?" Zac asked as his voice sounded broken and he looked up at Taylor. "I've given you everything," he frowned as he felt tears coming to his eyes and he really had given Taylor everything, had been since he was just sixteen and he realized that the feelings he harbored for his brother were more than platonic or brotherly.

Taylor shook his head sadly but he avoided Zac's stare. "There isn't anything you can give me," he sighed sounding almost defeated. "Natalie's pregnant again Zac and I have to make things work with her. It's our fifth child and she deserves me there."

"So now you're going to be a better husband?" Zac asked as the tears he felt earlier finally went down his cheek. "You're going to leave me for her and be a better husband and father," he spat out knowing he was probably being selfish but he liked when Taylor had been all his.

"I put my life on hold for you," Zac reminded Taylor when Taylor finally looked at him and maybe he got a bit of satisfaction from the guilty look in his brother's eyes. "I never dated any men or settled down because I believed you when you promised me one day you'd leave that bitch and settle down with me."

Taylor visibly swallowed hard and again he looked away from Zac. "I never asked you to do that," he said as he slowly walked to the front door of Zac's apartment. "I'm sorry Zac."

Closing his eyes at Taylor's apology, Zac wiped away a few of his tears before opening his eyes and watching as Taylor stopped at the door.

"Do you still love me?" Zac asked as he saw Taylor look at him again after he spoke. "Because if you still love me you shouldn't walk out that door. Stay and we can work something out."

"I'm sorry Zac," Taylor muttered as he looked away from Zac and opened the front door, slipping out and it was as the door shut that Zac realized he hadn't answered the question on love and that hurt like a bitch.

Maybe it was best he hadn't answered either because either way Zac was sure Taylor would have walked out and left him. That's just how Taylor was.


End file.
